Ćma
by Umbra viridis -tco
Summary: Rozważania Konrada tym, że Yuri jest słońcem i o tym, jakie niesie to konsekwencje. Czysto hipotetycznie, Wolfram/Yuri i Konrad/Yozak


Srebrzyste, chłodne światło księżyca wpadając bez zaproszenia do zamkowych korytarzy mieszało się ze złoto-rudawą poświatą ściennych pochodni, roztaczając wokół idącej sylwetki Konrada wyjątkowo mdłą aurę. Sprawdzanie każdej nocy komnaty Maou przed położeniem się spać nie było może prawnie nałożonym obowiązkiem Lwa Ruttenberga, niemniej, stanowiło jeden z najistotniejszych, jakie sam sobie nakazał, i zarazem, tak oczywisty i potrzebny jak oddychanie. Toteż, dopiero wyglądając zza uchylonych drzwi do sypialni Yuriego czuł się spełniony, zaś przeżyty dzień mógł nazwać skończonym.  
Mdłe światło, wypełzłszy spod drzwi dosięgło twarzy Wolframa, który, i tej nocy korzystając z błogiej, sennej nieświadomości narzeczonego, wkradł się do jego łóżka.  
Konrad przyglądał się twarzy brata-jej wysublimowanym, pogrążonym we śnie rysom, z których niczym zły cień wystraszony światłem wypełzł najmniejszy nawet grymas. Twarz Wolframa rzeczywiście zdawała się być twarzą dziecka, zupełnie pozbawioną śladów nieprzychylnych dla świata rządów Nieufności i Gniewu, które na tron oblicza Wolframa wkraczały wraz z nadejściem świtu i przebudzeniem.  
Konrad, stojąc tak i spoglądając życzliwym okiem na to niemal małżeńskie łoże, rozważał przez moment, czy to aby na pewno właśnie sen obnażył delikatną i kruchą duszę braciszka, otoczoną zazwyczaj jak forteca, murami lodu i ścianami ognia na przemian.  
Nie, oczywiście, to nie mogło być to. Ileż to przecież razy w dawnych, dawnych czasach przychodziło mu układać tę nieszczęśliwą, złotowłosą kruszynę do snu? Przecież, jeszcze zanim powiedział tej kruszynie, że płynie w nim ludzka krew, zanim brat poczuł się tą prawdą-z tylko jemu znanego powodu- dotknięty do żywego, nawet wtedy, Wolfram nie był tak spokojny i bezbronny podczas snu.  
Tak, taką siłę może mieć tylko Słońce. Słońce, któremu on Nadał Imię. To Słońce, które przynosiło światło i nadzieję zarówno Nowemu Makoku, jak i tym ludziom, którzy ukojenia i nadziei potrzebowali…  
W małym uniwersum serca Konrarta, który już na zawsze stał się Konradem, Słońce nazywało się Yuri. Może dlatego, że _wtedy _był lipiec, może dlatego, że w lipcu Konrad Stąpający Po Ziemi w pełni rozkwita, może dlatego, że Yuri brzmi prawie jak Juria, Suzana Juria. Może.  
Konrad jakoś nigdy nie szukał rozwiązania dla tej zagadki.  
W świecie Wolframa zaś, na Słońce mówiło się „oferma". Mówiło się tak:  
_śpiąc,  
zasypiając,  
umierając,  
walcząc,  
odchodząc,  
wracając,  
spoglądając,  
stojąc,  
klęcząc,  
tęskniąc,  
kochając,  
gniewając się_-albowiem była to taka mała mantra, błogosławiąca i dziękczynna, jedna z najświętszych modlitw w całej galaktyce Wolfram, gdyż Słonce, które zawsze miało tam świecić, było najjaśniejszą gwiazdą, docierającą ze swym światłem i ciepłem do każdego zakątka tego zagubionego świata, topiąc w nim stopniowo nawet najsurowsze z lodowców.  
Tym, czego jednak wciąż nie dopuszczał do siebie Wolfram było to, że Yuri dla wszystkich chciał świecić tak samo. Yuri pomimo swojej wrażliwości i posiadanej empatii nie potrafił pojąć, jak bardzo czyjaś… Wolframa miłość potrafi być osobista. Nie znał wagi słów,  
gdy słyszał, że jest ofermą,  
gdy słyszał „_nie_",  
gdy mówił „_nie_",  
gdy słyszał „jestem _poważny_",  
gdy mówił „jesteś _niepoważny_",  
gdy pytał „_dlaczego_",  
gdy odpowiedzią była  
_c i s z a_,  
gdy dopiero po niej przychodziło „_sam sobie odpowiedz_"…

Gdyby tylko wiedział, jak Wolfram lgnie do niego mimo wszystko, jak odrzuca cały swój świat i całe rozumienie i idzie za nim, ze sobą mając tylko serce na dłoni, i drży na samą myśl, że jego serce, choć otworzyło skrzynię, z jakiegoś powodu nie jest kluczem do serca narzeczonego.  
Gdyby tylko Yuri wiedział, że nie da się tak-będąc człowiekiem-odrzucić w niepamięć całą chorą dumę i przekuć ją na miłość.

Może Yuri wiedział, tylko odrzucał to poza percepcję, na siłę nie rozumiejąc dawanych mu znaków.  
Może sam bał się miłości.  
Może był trochę Jurią.  
Może wierzył, że kiedyś, Ten, Który Dał Mu Imię już na dobre przestanie mówić mu per Wasza Wysokość, by używać Imienia, Które Mu Nadał.

Ale, pomimo tego, Yuri przywykł już do miarowego pochrapywania, przywodzącego mu na myśl letni wiatrak lub szum ulicy, które wpierw irytują, jednak z czasem nie można już bez nich zasnąć. Mimo Konrada i mimo wszystko, różowa piżama _musiała_ gdzieś błysnąć, nim powieki ułożyły się do snu. Mimo wszystko pikniki i kołysanki dla córki najlepsze były we trójkę. Mimo wszystko, nie padnie _prawdziwe_ „dobranoc", dopóki nie padnie ostatnia „oferma".

Konrad wychodził już i powoli zamykał drzwi. W końcu, z reguły żołnierzom nie daje się wielu godzin na czcze rozważania, toteż nie tracił już i tak nie swojego czasu. Rzucił jeszcze tylko pożegnalne spojrzenie na dobranoc w stronę śpiącej trójki, ostatnie na brata, leżącego tak blisko, a jednak wciąż dla pozorów trzymającego dystans.  
„Jak ćma" -pomyślał nagle Konrad i przywołała w pamięci obraz nocnych motyli, które wciąż niestrudzenie wracały do swych lamp, by ślepo chłonąć od nich żar i światło, równie dla nich potrzebne, co niebezpieczne.  
-Jak ćma-mężczyzna poparł szeptem sam siebie, a na jego obliczu zastygło na moment nieproszone i niespodziewane zatroskanie wymieszane z rozczuleniem.  
-Niech będzie ćma, Kapitanie. Da radę-usłyszał dobrze znany głos. Głos, który odpowiadał mu nawet wtedy, gdy on sam nie wyrzekł na głos ani słowa.  
-Tak sądzisz?- Spytał Konrad, a jego usta rozjaśniały delikatnym uśmiechem. Uśmiechem, który wewnątrz niego pojawiał się zawsze, gdy słyszał ten głos.  
-Ach, Kapitanie-głos zabarwił się nutą czystego śmiechu, jednak na tyle cichego, by nikogo nie obudzić.-Czy ja, Lady Weller, zwątpiłem kiedyś w twój osąd? -po czym dodał półgębkiem-Cóż, wyjąwszy to przećpanie w górach.  
-Yozaku, mógłbyś iść czasem spać. Ciebie też mam sprawdzać?  
-Dzisiaj, Kapitanie, to mój przywilej. Nie upewnię się, że Nowe Makoku jest w porządku, dopóki nie będę wiedział, że wszystko gra tutaj -Yozak uśmiechnął się w ten wyjątkowy, pół szelmowski sposób i wskazał palcem, jakby niedbale, na środek klatki piersiowej Konrada.  
Konrad zaśmiał się krótko, acz ciepło.  
-Dzisiaj, mówisz. A co będzie jutro, hm?  
-Jutro, Kapitanie, podejrzewam, że będzie fajnie. Któryś Shimaron może przyjedzie.  
Konrad kiwnął głową na znak, że informację przyjął i zamknął wreszcie drzwi. Uznał, że mógłby też przymknąć niektóre okna, przecież noc była mroźnawa.  
Ale Wolframowi nie było zimno.  
W końcu, Słońce grzeje zawsze, czy mu się to podoba, czy nie.


End file.
